Of Mario Kart and Vodka
by Anarchist's Rose
Summary: Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza and Wendy. Mario Kart. Alcohol. More alcohol. Please stop with the vodka and rum... Oh no. Modern Day AU.


Sitting on an old threadbare couch in the middle of the City of Magnolia, in a dusty old apartment building, are a group of five friends. They're crowding around a large flatscreen that cost more than the apartment's rent, four of them with controllers in their hands. This is a common sight for the five of them, as they all have nothing better to do with their time on a normal Friday night. They make it their weekly tradition to have "video games and chill." This week they're playing Mario Kart 8.

"Which one of you losers am I taking down first?" the pink haired owner of the apartment exclaimed loudly. Truly, he was excited to have their weekly tradition back once again. This is Natsu Dragneel, twenty-one year old college student majoring in Mechanical Engineering at Magnolia University. He has a habit of setting things on fire. Currently there is a pizza on fire in the oven right now and it won't be until the first race is done before they notice the smokey smell coming from the kitchen.

"What do you mean taking down Flame Brain? I'm going to kick your sorry ass into next week." This is Gray Fullbuster, the, albeit, reluctant best friend of the aforementioned Natsu. He is a twenty-one year old art student, one of the best sculptors in the schools history. He has a bright future ahead of him- and if sculpting doesn't work out he can always become a stripper. He has a bad habit of taking off his clothes. His shirt, shoes, left sock and belt have already been discarded and placed in various random places around the apartment. Before the end of the night he will be in just his boxers, and will only realize that he is in just his boxers when someone tells him that is clothes are gone.

"Shut your trap you pervy popsicle! You've never beaten me at Mario Kart and you never will!"

The two friends looked at one another, and it was almost like they were surrounded by flames the color of their aura, passions surrounding them as they almost broke out into, yet another, fight. They were stopped though by a young woman with long red hair and a fierce expression that could cause the demons in hell to stop torturing damned souls. "Natsu. Gray."

The two friends immediately collapsed into one another's arms, large, cheesy smiles on their faces. "Ready to play a nice friendly game of Mario Kart?" Natsu asked, the smile starting to hurt his cheeks.

"Righty-O good buddy!" Gray replied, the smile most definitely hurting his cheeks.

The one who calmed them down name is Erza Scarlet. She is a twenty-two year old culinary student who specializes in strawberry cake. She has a rather impressive collection of kitchen knives that she prides herself on, going to culinary fairs just to get a look at a new knife model that she has never seen before. She has at least seven of these knives on her person at all times, which is why Natsu and Gray are so terrified of her.

"You think they'd just learn to get along."

"I don't understand them sometimes."

The last two were Lucy Heartfilia and Wendy Marvel. Lucy is a twenty year old writing student with a focus in journalism. She's writing a novel, but refuses to let anyone read a word of it, leaving many to speculate that it is filled with her secret kinks, awkward fan-fiction, or, possibly, both. Probably both.

Wendy is the fourteen year old cousin of Natsu. She and her adoptive mother live in the same apartment building as Natsu, so she finds herself over quite often. Wendy wants to be a doctor when she grows up, which is something the young girl would excel in. She is also just _too damn cute._

"Why don't we make this game a bit more interesting?" Erza pulled a large bottle of rum and a large bottle of vodka from seemingly nowhere. She placed them on the coffee table and went to Natsu's kitchen where she grabbed five shot glasses and placed them in front of the five different people. "Losers take shots."

Wendy looked at the red headed woman with shock and fear. "Uh, Erza, I don't want to drink."

The red head just gave a smirk in response, subconsciously pulling one of the kitchen knives she has out of her bra. "Then you'll just have to make sure you win." Erza sat back down on the couch and filled the glasses with the vodka before picking up her controller. "Wendy, sit out this first round. Everyone else, grab a controller."

Nastu, Gray and Lucy did as they were told. Lucy was determined to win, not wanting to be forced to take shots all night long. They got to the character selection screen and each of them chose their character, Natsu choosing to play as Bowser, Lucy choosing to be Rosalina, Gray choosing Princess Peach (because Nastu bet Gray sixty-seven cents , all the change in his pocket, that he wouldn't play as the blonde, pink princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, and being a college student, sixty-seven cents was well worth it), Erza playing as Toad (because Natsu took Bowser and mushrooms are one of Erza's favorite foods to cook with), and Wendy calling dibs on playing as Shy Guy quietly from her spot on the couch. The light blue Shy Guy specifically. Because it was also _too damn cute._

The players clicked on a random track and started to play, to discover, to most their horror, it was Rainbow Road. The only one smiling was Natsu. He practiced playing Rainbow Road just for an occasion like this. It would surprise no one if they found out he was a hell-spawned demon. He did things like this all the time.

"Guys, I'm not so sure this is the best idea." Lucy was looking at the screen with a look of disdain. This could possibly get out of hand really quickly.

Really quickly.

"Come on, Luce! There's nothing to worry about!" Natsu exclaimed. Thus, the game began.

 **A/N**

 **This is my first attempt at comedy since… (looks through both fan fiction accounts) oh gosh… 2012… Really? Five years? Well. I hope you all enjoy this. The chapters will be a bit shorter than the ones on my other stories, and I apologize for that, but this story also started out as an idea for a one-shot and I decided to expand it and this was the** **best way to cut it off so it would work. I hope you all enjoy. Please leave a review and tell me what y'all think. It really means a lot to me!**


End file.
